Moonlight Madness
by MattMurdoch65
Summary: Based of Glee Kink Meme prompt. Please read the warnings inside! They are at the top of the thing. Werewolf!Rachel and Quinn smut. Reviews welcome.


Read the warnings - clear enough to see and if it grosses you out you were warned.

Based of Glee Kink Meme prompt.

Humans and werewolves co-exist, and Faberry like each other but haven't really done much about it yet.

Coming up to Christmas Quinn goes to visit Rachel.

Werewolf Rachel has sex with Quinn when she shifts having forgotten that it was a full moon, and they are snowed in together in New York.

WARNING : Sex with a wolf, anal, w!p, general fucking.

DISCLAIMER : I don't own glee.

-/-

"Quinn! Come on in, you look half frozen!"

The blonde smiled despite her chattering teeth, as the smaller woman quickly pulled her into the loft and effortlessly slid the steel door behind her.

"I'm alright Rach." She tried to say but the obvious stutter and the unimpressed look shot her way made it clear that she was fooling no one.

Quinn's coat was quickly pulled off of her body and tossed on to the coat stand near the door; then her wooly hat was set on the radiator; and her boots were set beneath it as she was pushed down onto the couch. Before she knew it, a soft blanket was draped over her shoulders and in her hands was a mug of hot chocolate.

"I had it ready before you came in, so you should burn your tongue." The Yale student nodded in gratitude as she took a healthy gulp of the warm drink. She loved coming to visit the little brunette. Not simply because she was falling head over heels for her (or the fact that she was pretty sure Rachel liked her too) but because she always felt at home. She felt cared for. It was nice.

Quinn chugged eagerly at the drink that was warming her very soul and then noticed the lack of clothing on her friend.

"Are you not cold?" She frowned. It was December in New York City and Rachel was sitting across from her in a pair of black silk shorts and a silk nightshirt, her bare feet crossed beneath her.

Rachel blinked, as if only now noticing what she was wearing. "I feel that my body is at a comfortable temperature. Maybe you just need to adjust from out there?"

Quinn hummed, maybe. "It's coming to a stand still. I'm pretty sure we are going to get snowed in."

Rachel gave her a soft, almost shy, smile. "Just us for Christmas?"

Quinn gave a small, nervous smile in return. "Yep. Just me and you Berry."

Hopefully this was going to be the time that they could make a go of it.

She was suddenly glad that she managed to make it here before the trains were cancelled otherwise Rachel would have been alone in New York.

Everyone had expected her to move in with Kurt, or go into dorms, not live in an apartment by herself.

That was one of the main reasons Quinn visited so frequently in the beginning, before realising that she couldn't go for any real amount of time without seeing the singer.

"This is going to be great Quinn! There's no one else, I'd want to be here with. Want to watch Elf?"

"Me too Rach. Of course, hopefully I will no longer be an ice cube by the time it's over."

The brunette laughed loudly, "Well, you'd be the cutest ice cube around."

After several more films, it was nine o'clock and they'd had their suspicions confirmed that the city was now on lockdown.

There was a massive snow storm striking the east coast and it was apparently going to last at least three days. Possibly a week before it started to melt.

Quinn had regained the sensation in her fingers and toes and was talking about her paper that she just turned in, whilst Rachel made them more hot chocolate.

"I'm sure you'll have done great Quinn, you're always-" Quinn's head snapped away from the television at the sound of a mug shattering.

"Rachel, are you-" She went to say 'alright', but something was clearly wrong with her friend, from the pained groan she heard. "What's wrong?"

Rachel was hunched over, one hand clinging to the kitchen counter, as pain coursed through her body. She cursed herself for her carelessness as she realised the full moon was tonight.

Cramps shot up her legs and she fell to the floor.

"Rachel, what is it?" The soft alto, both soothed and roused the beast inside her. It was Bice to know that she was fated to be with Quinn, but this couldn't happen now.

"Go." Her voice came out broken, and strained, but she couldn't let Quinn see her like this. She couldn't control herself in that state. She couldn't violate Quinn in that way.

"Rachel-" A soft hand on her shoulder was too much.

"GO!" Rachel screamed, pushing the blonde hard.

Quinn was stunned for a moment at the unexpected at of aggression, she felt incredibly nervous and confused, but she could not just leave Rachel like this.

Her friend was now writhing on the floor, whimpering in agony, and perilously close to the fragments of the mug.

Then she saw the singer's body contorting into unnatural positions, then there was horrible popping and snapping sounds before hair started sprouting all over Rachel's body.

Quinn swallowed, feeling her back pressing against the leg of the dining table, now she got why Rachel tried to get her away. She had been trying to protect her. If this was part of Rachel, then she didn't need to be protected, she accepted her completely.

She watched as the massive wolf stood on wobbly legs before shaking itself, and straightening up.

Quinn went to stand, moving away from the table and easing up onto her knees. They said that werewolves were somewhat aware of themselves in their wolf state, and it certainly explained Rachel's mood swings in high school. Her territorial nature, possessiveness, being snappy.

"Rachel?" The wolf's eyes suddenly latched onto her, they were still Rachel's beautiful brown, but they weren't soft. They were wild. And suddenly, she wasn't so confident in her ability to control the situation.

She could admit that she found wolf!Rachel beautiful, but she was scared now. She was annoyed at herself for jot learning more about the creatures that she coexisted with. She didn't know what to do to help Rachel or to keep her calm.

Quinn went to stand only to be knocked onto her back, she went to scream in pain, thinking that Rachel was going to bite her- only to realise that she was panting on top of her and something was soaking into her pants.

The blonde frowned and looked down her body to see Rachel's furry hips pumping frantically against her body. She blinked to make sure she wasn't seeing things. It made sense that Rachel would be an alpha though.

Quinn watched the unsheathed member being rubbed against her thigh, pre-cum jetting out consistently.

She could hear the desperate whine in her ear and made a decision.

She knew wolves mated in the full moon, and from Rachel's antics she could guess that she me must be Rachel's mate (which was perfect), so relaxed.

And put her hand down to hold the slick, angry pink shaft.

Rachel's hips froze and Quinn nervously looked at the large head beside her, hoping she hadn't done the wrong thing, only to receive a big sloppy lick on her cheek.

The blonde giggled and started moving her hand up and down the cock. It was certainly bigger than what she was used to- although from what she could recall from that one time with Puck, there wasn't all that much there.

"Come on, let's go to the bedroom." Quinn whispered, wriggling out from beneath Rachel, ignoring the disgruntled growl. The deep rumbling sound was actually kind of hot.

As she stood, she looked at her hand and saw it glistening with Rachel's... 'excitement'.

A snappish bark, jolted her from her examination, and she grinned.

Still as impatient as always.

"Come on then."

She burst out laughing as Rachel bolted to her room, and decided to take her shirt of on the way there.

She dropped it on the floor and glanced at Rachel sitting on the floor by the bed. She grinned, feeling slightly embarrassed at stripping but delighted at the mesmerised look on her face, and dropped her pants. She wished she'd worn more attractive underwear, because they didn't even match. She had thrown on a sports bra and some plain cotton panties because they were comfortable and warm.

She heard Rachel whine as her bra fell to the floor, and walked forward.

She could see the brown wolf was eager to approach her but was trying to restrain herself. Quinn bit her lip and crawled onto the bed, laying on her back and calling Rachel up.

Rachel immediately stuck her large head between her legs and lapped furiously at the wet spot on the white fabric.

Quinn gasped at how good it felt, and she wasn't even feeling Rachel's tongue on her skin.

"Wait, wait-" She hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her panties and started sliding them down her legs, Rachel still licking her underwear until she realised that she could taste the source.

Quinn bucked her hips up, and dug her fingers into the soft scruff, as soft fur brushed the skin of her thighs, and the hot thick muscle swiped up her folds. Not caring for how sensitive her swollen clit was, and carelessly parting her pussy lips on each pass. The blonde whimpered and tried to close her thighs, there was no rest, no build up- Rachel had just dived straight in.

It was too much, and the tingling sensation in her little nub spread throughout her cunt, more of her arousal spilling out and down her lower body before being swept up.

The tongue thoroughly cleaned up whatever fluid had been smeared along Quinn's slit when she had her panties on, and so the focus of the licks where around the little hole where the thick juice was coming from.

Quinn could see that Rachel's eyes where nearly black as the firm tongue licked her hard, it brought new meaning to the phrase 'tongue fucking' as it thrust into her body, rotated to collect as much cum as possible and then withdrew, infrequently swiping between her pussy and asshole due to the path that her juices had taken along her perineum.

It wasn't long at all before her body seized around the pink muscle, and she shuddered through her orgasm.

She panted as she came down from her high, only to feel Rachel still hungrily lapping at her clenching hole. Quinn whined, feeling too sensitive and role onto her side, to stop the licking. She felt the wet nose prod her labia, then sniff her butt, poking her rosebud with that magical tongue, then she felt Rachel move.

A large paw appeared by her head, and then she felt something hard and wet pushing at her thigh. She heard the deep rumbling growl that had made her gush earlier, and smiled as she realised what was wrong. Rachel wasn't able to get the right angle to get inside.

Quinn pushed her off, and got onto all fours, immediately feeling Rachel's fur brush her back.

She marvelled at the sight of Rachel's paws framing her body. They were much larger than her own hands.

She then felt Rachel's cock poking helplessly at her thigh, so she reached back to take hold of her and guide her into position.

It was a stretch. A big one.

She felt every millimetre, as Rachel pushed into her. It was nice how she went slowly, allowing Quinn time to adjust to the large intrusion. It had been a long time since she had had sex and she was surprised at how tough it was to take Rachel, and for once she was glad she wasn't a virgin because it would have been so much worse if she had to have her hymen busted.

She squeezed her eyes shut, as the last part of Rachel's cock was inserted, the tapered tip almost reached her cervix and it was strange having parts of her stretching to that extent.

"You- you can move." Quinn immediately grunted as she felt the slick appendage pulling out with an embarrassing 'schlop' sound. Then quickly filled again. The force stole her breath as she found herself panting on the second thrust.

The stretch was painful, but she could feel the familiar build-up in the pit of her stomach. Each time she was filled, her body tightened around the cock, and a dull throb of pain lanced through her (although, it was beginning to fade) and then she would get the pleasant tingle upon the withdrawal.

"Fuck, Rachel!" She felt furry hips, snapping against her ass, and she had a suspicion that she could feel Rachel's balls tapping against her. The movements were jerky and awkward, because she was being taken by the wild animal, instead of the trained artist.

She could also feel jets of pre-cum being squirted into her body with every thrust, and their combined fluids were leaking out and down her thighs.

Quinn moaned, and brought her hand between her legs to stroke her clit. She clenched around Rachel's penis and began to cum. She was only vaguely aware of something nudging the rim of her opening- until her shoulders were pressed against Rachel's forearms and those furry hind legs forced her body to arch and then she squealed.

She was hitting her peak when the knot was rammed into her. She whimpered in pain, as her body squeezed the blockage, and her arms gave out.

The pain quickly faded, as Rachel softly licked her cheek, and her body relaxed around the knot. She had forgotten about canine types getting tied to their mate.

She sighed, as Rachel nuzzled her before somehow managing to turn around. Quinn squirmed a little, then looked over her shoulder to see Rachel wagging her tail as though to stroke her back.

Quinn breathed out, fully relaxing now as she knew this could take some time. The gentle brush of Rachel's tail was certainly helping.

Then she felt the first rope.

She gasped at how hot and powerful the first rope of cum was, as it was released into her. Rachel was whimpering and panting behind her, carefully tugging on the knot to try and free herself.

"Good girl, Rachel. Just wait." Quinn mumbled. It actually felt rather nice, having the cum painting her insides.

It took twenty minutes for the knot to shrink, and when it did, it was messy.

The thick globs of white cum, started sliding out and rolled onto her back to stop it.

Quinn was somewhat at a loss. Then she started getting licked again. She was thankful that Rachel wasn't aiming to stimulate her this time, instead she appeared to be trying to clean her- then felt some sliding between her cheeks.

The blonde furrowed her brow as the wolf stopped licking her cunt and focussed on the virgin fourchette.

It was definitely alien to her, having that hole licked. But she wasn't going to stop Rachel from taking what she wanted.

The tongue had softened up her anus and was now dipping inside of her, gradually opening her body.

She forced her body to relax when the ring finally gave way and the tongue went fully inside her and it stung a little.

She could feel the went muscle swirling around her rectum before it was pulled out. Then she was nudged back onto her knees.

Quinn fisted the sheets as she felt the tip of Rachel's dick slip past her anus and get buried in her ass.

It wasn't as strange as the first time she was taken, and Rachel was less frantic and didn't cum as much. It was only five quick pumps before she was being filled. She was glad that Rachel hadn't knotted that time because she wasn't sure could have taken that.

Quinn smiled as Rachel cleaned her up. Her legs were trembling as she tried to keep her position.

She heard a sharp yap, and felt that nose urging her to lie down. She felt exhausted. She had never cum more than once when she was alone, and she could feel some of Rachel's seed oozing out of her ass. She felt completely owned and satisfied.

She hummed happily as Rachel snuggled up to her, then arched awkwardly to grab the duvet at the edge of the bed using her teeth, and pulling it over them.

"Thanks Rach."

-/-

Quinn sighed happily as she gradually awakened. She could feel an arm holding on to her waist, and opened her eyes. She carefully turned around to find a naked human Rachel pressed against her.

"Rachel?"

Sleepy chocolate eyes blinked open and then seemed to notice the lack of clothes.

"Quinn?" Quinn went to smile, then noticed how panicked Rachel looked.

"Rachel-" The singer flinched away, from her hand.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was a full moon and I... God, I'm so sorry."

Rachel was nearly crying and so she pulled her into her arms.

"I wanted it Rachel. It's okay." She tried to calm her friend down, she was glad that last night had happened, because it was amazing. Okay, it had been a little weird getting fucked by a wolf, but it was still Rachel.

"How- I know I'm big like that Quinn. I must have hurt you, I... I never wanted to take advantage of you like that." Rachel sniffled, and wiped angrily at her eyes. Disappointed and disgusted with herself.

"Rachel, listen to me. What do you remember from last night?" Quinn cupped the brunette's chin so that she had no choice but to look her in the eye.

"I-I forced myself on you. I... I used you to get pleasure." She mumbled, red-faced and ashamed.

"You did no such thing. I told you to come in here, I decided to get undressed, and I helped get you into position. I was willing Rachel! I... Still am." She finished softly, her confidence wavering.

Rachel swallowed, and looked at her in wonder. "You still... You honestly wanted it?"

"Yes." Quinn nodded firmly.

"And you still want...me?" Rachel shifted on the bed, moving so that was better positioned to crawl.

"Yes." She smiled as she gave a sharp nod.

"Could I... Kiss it better? You must be sore."

Quinn bit her lip as she lay back. She hadn't really been aware of the throbbing pain of her southern regions until that moment. It wasn't overly bad, but she figure they would need to work up to that level next time.

"Come on then."

Rachel slowly moved to hover over her body, the duvet having been pulled out of the way. Quinn breathed deeply as she watched those soft brown eyes, caress her body.

She took the opportunity to look at her friend's too. Her body was soft yet muscular. She had a nice tan to her skin, and she looked perfect in general. There was no treasure trail, or pubic hair at all and her breasts were delectable.

Quinn whimpered, moving to cup the pert breasts in her hands and teasing the nipples with her thumbs.

Rachel moaned quietly, then dipped her head to capture Quinn's mouth in a kiss. It was surprisingly chaste and sweet considering what they were doing- but it was the perfect first kiss.

It quickly dissolved into teeth and tongues, but there was still a tenderness to it. Quinn pouted when it was broken, then bit her lip as that meant Rachel could kiss her way down her body.

The blonde arched into her mate, at the cheeky bite to her nipples, which when quickly soothed by loving kisses. She watched the brunette keep kissing downwards until she was pressing soft kisses to Quinn's thighs, before eventually, kissing her folds.

Quinn's pussy was an angry red, the hole gaping and tender, and it made Rachel feel guilty.

Kisses were placed along each puffy lip, to the opening of her body, and to the little bud partially hidden by the swollen fleshy hood.

"Easy..." Rachel stroked Quinn's silky thighs as she delicately spread those folds and suckled on them- at least until she was relaxed enough to handle sensations to her opening.

Quinn twisted her fingers in Rachel's hair, she could feel the gentle touches of her tongue tracing her entrance before dipping into her. It felt good.

"You taste amazing." Quinn pushed her down more, flattered by the compliment but starting to get frustrated.

She could feel the gentle and slow thrusts of Rachel's tongue inside of her. In and out, in and out, then swirling around to gather up her juices, and then back to pumping.

She could feel how much Rachel cared for her, how restrained she was trying to be, and it was a beautiful contrast from last night.

She had enjoyed last night, but she was beginning to think that she loved human!Rachel's touch more, but wolf!Rachel could satisfy her in a different way. She knew she loved Rachel, and that was the main thing.

Quinn whimpered, as Rachel began to bob her head, slipping her tongue out and up to play with her clit, then gliding back down her slit to fill her again.

Her orgasm was building quite rapidly, and her hips were rolling up into the brunette's mouth. She felt vibrations rumble through her, triggering a flood of moisture, realising that Rachel was moaning against her pussy.

"Good girl, fuck." Quinn panted, she glanced down to watch Rachel whined as she eat her out, and saw how much she was wriggling about.

She could tell Rachel was turned on, and the idea that she was turned on from licking her cunt pushed her over the edge.

Quinn moaned loudly, digging her fingers into Rachel's hair as her back arched sharply and her pussy muscles grabbed onto Rachel's magical tongue.

Quinn shuddered for a bit, before slumping back down onto the bed. She could feel both of her holes still flexing in the aftermath and flushed a little at the realisation that her butthole was still gaping slightly.

Her attention was recaptured by the wet sounds of Rachel lapping up her escaping cum, and she decided to pull her up the bed. The brunette was bracing herself over her body, and staring intently at her face.

"Was that... Good?" Quinn laughed at the question, especially since she could see evidence of how 'good' it was all over Rachel's chin.

"It was perfect Rachel." She gave her a sweaty hug, then kissed her hard, tasting herself in the process.

Quinn grinned at the brunette, "Now it's my turn."

Rachel squeaked as she was flipped onto her back, but she let herself submit despite the wolf inside of her telling her not to.

Quinn got onto her knees and looked between Rachel's thighs. "My, my... Did you get a little excited Rachel?"

Rachel blushed in response and nodded slowly.

Quinn just smirked, the little brunette had been so wet that she had dripped down to her knees.

The blonde placed her hands on each knee, keeping eye contact with Rachel, and pushed them apart. She watched as the blush intensified and she got the idea that Rachel wasn't used to being looked at so closely, but she would just have to get used to that.

She took a good long look at Rachel's cunt. Her folds were swollen with arousal but her lips were parted from the stretch, her hole was clenching at the air with thick cum pulsing out, and her clit... It was out from it's little sheath, and so distended that it looked like a mini-penis. It was almost had inch in size and was the cutest little thing she had seen.

Quinn quickly pinched it between her fingers. She saw Rachel's eyes widen and then she sort of choked and tried to close her legs. "Nuh-uh Rach. I got your wolf cock up my ass, your clit-cock can take a little punishment." She chuckled, letting Rachel know she was actually upset about that- although it gave her an idea for later, and rolled the slick bundle of nerves between her fingertips.

Rachel keened and arched, feeling was too sensitive, so Quinn decided to give the little nub a mini-blow job. She sucked it into her mouth and tickled it with her tongue. Her girlfriend had started fisting the sheets and gushing out more of the thick cum, so she pulled of and decided to look at the little hole so desperate for filling.

It was smaller than she thought. Only comfortably able to take one of Quinn's fingers, which is why, when poised two at the rim of the entrance, she asked Rachel if she okay with it. It had been a long rime since Rachel had been with anyone and she had tightened back up.

When she received the go ahead, she quickly shoved her two fingers into the warm, wet passage. She immediately felt Rachel's body squeezing and caressing her fingers trying to adjust to the penetration, and the constant flow of cum pouring out and soaking her hand. She didn't give much time for pause before she started fucking the girl beneath her, the room quickly filled with the stench of Rachel's arousal, and it was audible. The wet smack as the fingers roughly slammed into her body. She didn't need to be gentle, Rachel could handle it.

The brunette was almost tearing the sheets with her grip as she desperately panted and moaned- it was her turn to act like a bitch in heat.

Quinn bit her lip at the sight of her finally taking Rachel. Her fingers disappearing into the flushed pink flesh and then reappearing. She started curling her fingers in the come here gesture, pressing down on the rough spongy patch in Rachel's vagina.

It was quick.

Rachel growled- not the deep rumble of the wolf but a cute human version, as her other hole opened up and shot out her ejaculate. About three squirts of fluid shot out and soaked the bed, before Rachel slumped and squeezed her legs shut because she was too sensitive.

Quinn smiled at making her squirt and let Rachel roll onto her side because it opened up her other target.

"OH!" Rachel jumped as Quinn's finger pressed hard against the wrinkled brown hole.

"I'm not going to fuck you, I just want to put my finger up there." Quinn said, watching how the ring clenched in response to her finger.

Rachel visibly slumped in an attempt to relax her muscles, "You can do what you want, I was just surprised."

Quinn gave her a bright smile, not expecting such a response, and carefully wiggled her finger inside.

It was tight. That was her first thought. Her second was how hot it was, especially since it was dry and the only lube she had was Rachel's own juices.

She twisted her finger around, pulling all manner of sounds out of the brunette, then carefully worked a second finger inside. The back passage didn't stretch as quickly as Rachel's front one and her knuckles were squeezed together as she gently pumped in and out a few times, seeing her knuckles disappearing passed the taut little ring.

She soon pulled out after thinking over forcing a third finger up there, before saving it for another time.

She watched the now inflamed hole trying to close, but failing.

At least they would both know the discomfort of having their butts gaping until it tightened back up, and she thought of investing in a strap-on for this purpose.

Rachel would probably want a gold or pink one.

She crawled up the bed and spooned Rachel this time.

"Good?"

Rachel chuckled, "Perfect... But I think you ripped the ass out of it."

Quinn laughed loudly.

-/-

Review?

There were a few spelling mistakes and autocorrections that were illogical but I think I fixed them all.


End file.
